The Dark Triforce
by orcuswells777
Summary: The Triforce is said to have three parts, Power, Wisdom, and Courage. However, when looking at a picture of the Triforce, some see not three triangles, but four. This is a story about that hypothetical fourth Triforce.


**Intro**

Take a look at the image on the first page of this story. I'm sure you know that it is the Triforce, from the Legend of Zelda video games. Now let me ask you a question: How many triangles do you see making up the picture? Three, you likely say. One for the three virtues of the Hyrulian people, correct? Power, Wisdom, and Courage? Corresponding to the three Goddesses of Hyrule, Din, Nayru, and Farore? What, then, of the triangle formed in the middle of the symbol? Clearly, it has three sides. It isn't so much drawn, as created by the presence of the other three. This of course begs the question: What if there is a fourth Triforce? What if the very name Triforce refers not to their quantity, but simply the number of sides they have, or if the name Tetraforce is more appropriate?

This is a story about this possibility. A legend, if you will. A Legend- Of Zelda...

 **Chapter One: The Formation of the Tetraforce, and the Dark Triforce's separation**

 _Before life began, before the world had form, three Golden Goddesses descended upon the chaotic land of Hyrule. They were Din, the Goddess of Power, Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom, and Farore, the Goddess of Courage._

 _Din, with her strong flaming arms, cultivated the land to create the earth. Nayru poured her wisdom onto the earth to give the spirit of law to the world. Farore's rich soul created all life forms who would uphold the law._

 _These three great goddesses returned to the heavens, leaving behind the Golden sacred Triforce. Since then, the Triforce has become the basis for Hyrule's providence. Where the Triforce stood became sacred land._

 _-From The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time_

That is the story that was been told time, and time again to young children of Hyrule. And why should it not be? For it is believed to be truth. Three Golden Goddesses made brought about three Golden virtues, and life in Hyrule stems from them. And yes it does. But I tell you, there is more to this story.

Much the same as there is a fourth, anti-triforce, created by the presence and the outline of the other three, there was an Evil created simply by the existence of the three Golden Goddesses. A Dark Forme, a Calamity to the land.

It has no name but the name it gave itself, which was so terrible to speak that it was forbidden in the time it was remembered, and was swiftly forgotten. The name, in the tongue of the Golden Goddesses means corrupted one, though the Evil is what gave the name meaning. It began its life without a purpose, wandering the primeval land of Hyrule, paying its respects to the Golden Goddesses alongside the first beings, bipeds who had not yet evolved into distinct races such as the Hylians, Gorons, Zora, and Gerudo. However, the Evil craved power. The earthly ruler of the land was a King, Rufolo, though he, like all others, payed respects to the Golden Goddesses who gave them all being, and the reason for their fortune: The Triforce. The Triforce contained essences of the Golden Goddesses, and their good will resided in it when they were away, exploring other possibilities. However, the Evil was not so sure of the power of the Triforce. It believed that only it could rule, for it thought of itself as the only being- all others were objects existing to serve it.

That is why the Evil, under cover of night, stole into the palace and to the sacred courtyard where the Golden Treasure was hidden. It stood before it, and the heavenly light turned its gruesome face to ash, but yet closer it came. And when it did, it found that the whole of The Triforce did not repulse it. At the core of The Triforce, the Evil found a piece that resonated with the hole inside of it. The fourth Triforce, created at the beginning with the Evil, yet separated forthwith, had found its host. And as Evil joined Evil, its name was proclaimed-

GANETDOR!

GANETDOR!

GANETDOR!

And throughout the land a great unease was felt. This echoed to the fabled halls of the Golden Goddess, and they rushed to see what was the matter, and they arrived at the palace of Hyrule to witness a nightmare take shape. The primal beast was awakened inside of the Evil. It grew red hair of flames, and foul tusks. It's eyes gleamed with resent for the three shimmering figures standing in front of it. It conjured swords of Nether Steel in its paws, and swing them down on the Triforce, smiting it into three pieces. When this happened, the Anti-Triforce was freed and the beast grew yet larger. It took the form of a man, 30 feet tall and 10 along the shoulders. He swung his swords once more, at the the Golden Goddess, and though they were not killed, for they cannot die, the metal burned their skin and turned them away. With that, the Evil was flew out of the courtyard on its demon wings, and into the sky to further its fiendish intents…

The courtyard is in shambles, and the the Golden Goddesses vanquished. This began the first Dark Age of Hyrule, and it would be long before a hero stood up against the tyranny of Ganetdor.


End file.
